Noël c'est aussi
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Petit one shot de Noël pour ceux pour qui cette période est aussi un moment de spleen.


Noël c'est… regarder la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre, bien au chaud près de la cheminée. Sentir la douce odeur de la dinde s'émaner de la cuisine surchauffée. Regarder le sapin luire de milles feux et s'impatienter du moment où l'on pourra enfin faire main basse sur les cadeaux qui nous narguent à ses pieds. Noël, c'est passer du temps en famille…Mais Noël, c'est aussi…

Le chemin de Traverse… Rue marchande des plus fréquentées au cours de l'année, rue marchande des plus animées aux périodes de Noël. Et c'est pourtant là qu'une jeune femme s'est déterminée à oublier qu'elle était résolue à passer les fêtes, seule.

Le regard embrumé, elle avance entre les silhouettes qu'elle ne voit plus, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux vitrines sur décorées. De souvenirs d'ancienne moldue, elle se souvient que déjà, à l'époque, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces personnes qui faisaient leurs achats aux derniers moments.

Ca et là, des gens surexcités, se moquant pas mal de ceux pour qui, Noël était la pire période de l'année.

La neige commençait à tomber en petits flocons et venait déposer sur sa cape de petites tâches d'eau. En un instant, elle fit demi-tour et se décida presque à contrecœur, de rentrer dans la librairie si réputée de Fleury et Bott.

Ici, comme dans tous les magasins de Grande-Bretagne, les vendeurs étaient débordés. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, elle n'avait rien à leur demander.

Elle s'avança entre les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour y avoir travaillé, juste avant la fin de cette maudite guerre, et s'arrêta subitement en entendant son nom prononcé d'une manière des moins agréables.

- Granger !

Elle se crispa et serra ses poings à l'intérieur de ses poches. Par Merlin, quand allait-il se décider à la laisser tranquille ? Presque instinctivement, elle lui répondit tout aussi désagréablement :

- Malefoy !

- Soit tu rajoutes mon prénom, soit tu ajoutes un Monsieur mais ne salis pas mon nom de la sorte !

Elle se retourna, prenant bien garde à installer de manière hypocrite, un sourire sur son visage blanc.

- Ton nom est à lui seul un déchet de la société… Monsieur Malefoy.

Avait-il réellement cru qu'elle pouvait oublier en un instant toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites subir ? Qu'elle pouvait oublier qu'il y a un an à peine, il faisait partie de ceux que l'on appelait les mangemorts ? Même s'il avait été discrédité… elle ne pouvait lui pardonner de ne pas s'être battu pour sortir de la panade dans laquelle son père l'avait mis. Drago était influençable, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur ça, mais pourquoi personne ne pouvait penser que tout pouvait arriver avec cet homme ?

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes faire monter les ventes de ton entreprise ?

- Je ne travaille plus ici…

- Ah oui et tu fais quoi ? Tu es au chômage ? Hermione Granger au chômage… Une vieille fille au chômage… Pas d'enfants… pas de famille… pas de boulot… Pathétique.

- Ce qui est pathétique Malefoy, c'est que tu ne te reconnaisses pas dans ces paroles…

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était seule… oui, mais c'était un choix. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu accepter cette demande en mariage, si…

Des larmes menacèrent de franchir la limite de ses paupières et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre la face devant son pire ennemi.

- Je vais me marier…

- Oh et bien, tu remettras mes félicitations à ton père dès que tu lui rendras visite dans sa nouvelle demeure. Tu lui demanderas au passage si les murs de sa cellule ne sont pas trop humides. Ca serait triste de le voir mourir de pneumonie.

- Mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir le voir autrement qu'à travers des photographies immobiles…

Cette fois, elle dut lui tourner le dos pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant lui. En quelques pas, elle s'éloigna, maudissant tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était là, entendant le rire victorieux de celui qui venait de toucher à sa fierté. Comment pouvait-il rire de ce fait ? Par Merlin, qu'elle était bête de se demander ça… Drago Malefoy, bien sûr qu'il allait utiliser ses faiblesses.

Et comme le sort semble s'acharner en permanence sur les mêmes personnes, elle ne put faire quelques mètres avant que de nouveau, elle ne se fasse arrêter.

- Miss Granger !

Sûr qu'elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, si elle n'avait pas eu en face d'elle une mère de famille drapée dans une cape de seconde main, que tenait d'un geste fébrile des enfants en bas âge tout aussi pauvrement vêtus. Elle tenta de sourire et attendit que cette femme lui révèle ce pourquoi elle était là.

- Je… suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi mais… enfin… je viens d'acheter ce livre… pour mon mari… et comme il parle de… enfin… de Harry Potter et que vous étiez avec… lui ce jour-là. Je me demande s'il serait possible que vous me le… signiez.

- Oh… je…

Son âme hurlait « non » de toutes ses forces… Non, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'être mêlée à un récit fait sur « ce jour-là », non elle ne voulait avoir à se rappeler les frasques du jour où… Non, elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de Harry.

Et pourtant, son cœur prit la décision à sa place et elle se retrouva à signer le livre de cette femme, se persuadant qu'elle faisait une bonne action…

Elle lui tendit de nouveau l'ouvrage et s'éloigna avant de regretter un peu plus. Aujourd'hui 24 décembre serait le jour où pour la première fois, les souvenirs prendraient le dessus.

Et encore une fois, elle fut freinée dans son élan par un père qui hurlait contre ce pauvre vendeur, faute d'avoir pu acheter à temps un livre sur l'équipe des canons de Chudley. Les canons de Chudley, à croire réellement que tous les détails voulaient lui rappeler qu'elle était là, sans lui…

Elle écouta le vendeur promettre qu'il pouvait commander le fameux livre mais que la veille de Noël n'était pas le meilleur jour pour acheter un best-seller. Elle entendit l'homme essayer de le faire culpabiliser au nom « du pire Noël que son fils allait connaître » et s'éloigna finalement dans les étages supérieurs qu'elle savait vides.

Les manuels scolaires… si demandés au mois d'août, ils se retrouvaient ici, dénués du moindre intérêt, sauf pour elle bien sûr, futur professeur au prestigieux collège de Poudlard. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le livre à la couverture de cuir qui se présenta à elle. Toute cette affaire lui avait fait oublier la demande du pro… de la directrice McGonagall. Et alors ? Elle avait une vie, par Merlin… sa vie… solitaire.

- 'Mione ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant l'écho de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. En quelques secondes, elle dut faire face à des yeux bleus encadrés par des mèches de cheveux roux.

Instinctivement, elle baissa le regard, prête à faire face aux remontrances de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, elle accueillit sans réagir sa main dans la sienne et se laissa tirer vers une chaise. La tête toujours baissée, elle entendit le jeune homme tirer un nouveau siège pour se mettre face à elle, et sentit ses doigts soulever son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

- On s'est fait un sang de Troll, tu sais… pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à nos lettres ?

- Parce que je n'avais nullement l'intention d'y répondre.

- 'Mione… Je m'inquiétais et je n'étais pas le seul. Je suis venu ici, j'ai pris le courage de rentrer dans une librairie et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

- Il ne fallait pas venir…

- C'est trop facile ça… bien sûr que j'allais venir. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas te laisser seule ce jour-là…

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre que je puisse avoir l'envie d'être seule ?

Cette fois, elle détourna bel et bien son regard vers les petites fenêtres qui laissaient encore apparaître les quelques flocons persistants.

- Ecoute 'Mione… Je sais que… Noël ne sera plus jamais le même Noël. C'est normal… quand on perd une personne de manière si tragique… Mais on doit continuer à vivre.

- C'est facile pour toi…

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

D'elle-même, elle affronta de nouveau le regard désormais froid de celui qu'elle avait cru aimer. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'audace de hausser ainsi la voix ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était triste à en mourir ?

- Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce que j'y ai perdu dans cette fichue guerre ? Comment… comment peux-tu croire un seul instant, que ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid de te voir là ? Complétement seule dans un étage désert, avec pour seule compagnie des livres de cours…

- Ron, ça ne sert à rien… je n'irai pas fêter Noël avec vous… je n'ai pas… pas envie de vous voir… en famille.

- Alors tu viendras fêter Noël avec moi…

- Ron…

- On ne fera rien… juste manger ces trucs bizarres que les moldus mangent à Noël… puis on s'assoira dans un canapé et on regardera cette boite qui diffuse des images. On s'endormira comme ça et…

- Ron… ne te fatigue pas. Je n'ai pas le cœur à fêter Noël.

- Tes parents seraient tristes de te voir comme ça…

Hermione leva la tête et ne put cette fois, réfréner les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir depuis le début de l'après-midi. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle se retrouva dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait failli… dû épouser. Si seulement la guerre ne lui avait pas pris ses parents. Alors oui, elle aurait pu se concentrer sur son propre bonheur… oui, elle aurait pu devenir Mrs Weasley, future mère de famille et professeur réputée. Oui mais…

- Aller vient…

Elle sentit ses bras l'étreindre un peu plus et son corps se compresser. Dans un flop, elle se retrouva dans l'appartement du jeune homme, situé là où se trouvait la grange du Terrier.

Il ne lui avait pas menti, devant elle se trouvait des plateaux d'amuse-gueules et une odeur bizarre se dégageait de la kitchenette. La surprise s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit un poste de télévision trôner au milieu du petit salon.

Ron ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer l'étonnement de la jeune femme et se sentit obliger de s'expliquer :

- Bah quoi, tu m'as toujours expliqué que pour Noël, il y a toujours des trucs débiles à la Tévélision. Et que même si tous les moldus s'entendent pour dire ça, et bien ils sont toujours bien contents de la regarder…

Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant aimé Ron… il avait cette faculté déconcertante de la faire sourire même dans les instants les plus graves.

Et c'est sans aucune appréhension qu'elle retrouva naturellement ses gestes d'antan. Au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme, elle l'enlaça et déposa un frêle baiser sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était bon de retrouver sa chaleur… son odeur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de bruit leur parvienne de la cuisine. Ron releva la tête et soupira :

- Je savais bien que j'aurais un problème avec ce four… Tu m'attends…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dessinant dans le jardin, l'intrigue. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et essuya d'un revers de la manche, la buée qui commençait à se former. Devant elle, se présentait une étendue d'or blanc. La neige avait cette capacité de refaire l'équilibre du monde. Tout était égal… de ces ombres luttant contre le froid à ces grands arbres se penchant sous le vent.

Un homme sous une cape, bravant la neige, restait un homme. Même s'il était… le survivant… Hermione sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en regardant son ami s'avancer vers le Terrier. Cette maison était devenue la sienne quand il s'était décidé à épouser Ginny, quelques mois avant et ce, malgré la guerre. Finalement, ils avaient eu raison, on ne pouvait en douter en les voyant avancer, main dans la main, le ventre de la nouvelle madame Potter légèrement arrondie.

Et pourtant, un goût d'amertume se fit ressentir dans la gorge de Hermione. Ils allaient fêter Noël… en famille… Et elle était là.

- 'Mione, ça ne va pas ?

- Si…

- Oh tiens… Harry et Ginny. Maman va être contente de les voir arriver. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. Au moins deux jours à vrai dire…

- …

- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle–moi, par Merlin…

- Juste que… ça me rappelle…

- Le passé ne peut se vivre que par les souvenirs, tu n'y peux rien. Tous les moments présents deviennent des souvenirs un jour ou l'autre. Le genre de truc que tu racontes ensuite autour du repas de Noël.

- C'est trop récent…

- Non… ça sera toujours comme ça. Tu ne revivras plus un Noël comme ceux que tu as vécus quand tu étais petite. Mais tu feras vivre celui de tes enfants. Là, c'est juste une période creuse… Allez, viens…

Il déposa sa cape sur le dos de la jeune femme et la tira par la main vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ?

- Ecoute, je suis un piètre cuisinier, ça tu le savais. Je n'ai même pas été capable de réchauffer les plats que maman nous avait préparés…

- Je…

- Ils seront contents de te voir…

- Oui mais…

- Préparez les futurs Noëls… ceux de tes enfants… de nos enfants…

Peut-être était-ce de l'imprudence, mais elle se laissa emporter par les paroles du jeune homme. Ne trouvant pas encore le courage de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas prête à envisager une nouvelle vie. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui était aujourd'hui et demain un autre jour.

Parce que finalement, Noël c'est aussi, se rappeler du passé avec plus ou moins de nostalgie mais surtout, laisser le futur à demain.


End file.
